mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Prinny Asagi
280px |Caption= |Creator=stupa |Downloadlink=Mugen Free For All |Origin=Disgaea}} Prinny Asagi is, as her name implies, Asagi in Prinny form. After her loss at the hands of the player during the events of Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero?, the bomb that Asagi put in her Prinny costume detonates, killing her. She is later reincarnated into a Prinny, and reappears in the sequel to that game, where she is playable in an unlockable special mode. In M.U.G.E.N, Prinny Asagi has been made by stupa. Gameplay Prinny Asagi fights using a variety of different weapons, represented under her lifebar. She can switch weapons using the Y or Z buttons. Unlike most characters, she can't jump using the Up button, but rather jumps using . Pressing + in mid-air allows Prinny Asagi to perform a Ground Pound-like attack, which stuns the opponent. She can also throw the opponent with the A button. Pressing causes her to spin around, and releasing it causes her to dash and dodge attacks. The longer is held, the farther Prinny Asagi will go, but pressing it for too long will cause her to get dizzy, and also bring her out of Break mode if she was in it. Her main weapon, represented by an eggplant, allows her to throw various objects at the opponent. It is weak, but it has unlimited ammunition. She can also use a rapid-firing shotgun, a minigun, a drill, a flamethrower, and a rocket launcher. At the bottom of the screen is a Combo gauge, and immediately below it is a blue gauge. Using Prinny Asagi's weapons causes the blue gauge to fill up, and inflicting damage with her weapons causes the Combo gauge to fill up as well. If the blue gauge is filled up all the way, Prinny Asagi will get dizzy for a while, leaving her open to attack. When the Combo gauge is filled up all the way, Prinny Asagi enters a Super mode of sorts, and her theme song starts playing, replacing the fight's normal music. In this mode, she can use her weapons indefinitely for as long as she does not run out of ammo, and inflicts slightly more damage. By pressing + , Prinny Asagi gains access to three joke weapons : a single-use cat, five nuts/fruit, and an electric guitar. The food allows her to jump continuously for a brief moment, the electric guitar fills her Combo gauge a great deal, while the cat merely causes her to bring out and pet a cat while a laugh track is heard. The electric guitar is the only weapon outside of the eggplant that has unlimited ammo. While her A.I. isn't very challenging, her rocket launcher weapon is very cheap, due to its large amount of ammo, its high firing rate and relatively high power, the fact that it homes in to the opponent, and the fact that a single rocket hits the enemy 18 times in rapid succession, rendering them unable to move and vulnerable to the following rockets. 'Stats' Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females